Eyes are the Windows to the Soul
by Ukulelepotterhead
Summary: Gabrielle struggles to find someone who will like her for her not her appearance. Dennis struggles to find someone who cares for others and don't take looks as a top priority. It just so seems that the person you never thought of much will end up being the person you think of the most in the future. Dennis and Gabrielle because they are just too cute.


**Eyes are the Windows to the Soul**

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

The wind outside the burrow was blowing the red and orange leaves across the freshly cut grass, the smell of warm apple pie drifted out from the window and the sun hid slightly behind a white cloud.

Inside the house, sitting on the magically extended table were all the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms and Samanders.

Different conversation filled the room but one stood out.

Fleur Weasley, who was seated in between Bill and Victoire leaned over the table.

"'annah?"

The blonde who had her one year old daughter Alice in her arms looked up.

"I vas vas vondering, my sister, Gabrielle, haz just moved to London, she iz looking for a job and I remember you menzioning zat zere waz a spot open at ze Leakey", Fleur said, looking hopefully at Hannah, who was smiling warmly, like usual.

"Of course! I bet Gabrielle would be great help, she can go tomorrow if she can, so I can tell her everything", she said, sounding happy to have finally found someone who she trusted.

"Zank you 'Annah, Gabrielle would be delighted!"

With that each turned to the conversation Hermione and Ginny were having and joined in, enjoying the rest of their Sunday evening.

A blonde girl, no older than what looked like 20 walked nervously into the pub. In appearance she looked like her sister but in fashion she resembled her very little. While her sister usually wore dresses or slightly sophisticated clothing with her hair cascading down her shoulders, she had her silvery blonde hair swept in a bun on top of her head, jeans and long sleeved shirt with a hood attached, she had short cut boots and a little chain around her neck.

She looked around, over the top of people's heads until she spotted Hannah, who she had met only a few times before, behind the counter talking to a friendly looking witch.

She smiled relieved and walked over, Hannah saw her and grinned signaling to her.

"Hey Gabrielle", she greeted cheerily.

"'Ello", she smiled.

"Are you ready to work here?", she asked going into the kitchen where Gabrielle followed her, she got out some new looking clothes from a bag and handed them to her.

"Our uniforms aren't uncomfortable at all, we only wear a white shirt, black skirt with black tights and a black waist apron, you can put your hair however but it has to be up, and I'll be working here a lot even if I'm the owner, don't treat me like anything special, just call me Hannah, everyone else does, mind you Alice will be here a lot but she doesn't make a lot of fuss, on your spare time you an always go hang around with her", Hannah said smiling brightly, "You'll be a waitress, you'll either have to walk around to tables or work behind the bar, any questions?"

Gabrielle shook her head and looked around, the place looked cozy and friendly, the other three waiters were talking and laughing amongst eachother and the customers, the two cooks seemed to be having a light hearted conversation.

"Oh, that's Nigel over there, that's Parker, my cousin, and Grace, the cooks are Don and Edith", she said, the three waiters seemed to be young, in their twenties and the two cooks were older about forty.

"Start when your ready, just stand at the bar and ask people that arrive what they'd like, if the cooks or other waiters ask you to take something to another table just take it, that easy, there's a chart with the table numbers up here", Hannah said handing her a notepad and a pen to put in her apron pocket.

She smiled one last time before starting to walk away.

"Oh! And Gabrielle!", she turned around and grinned, "Make yourself at home"

Gabrielle smiled shyly at her and sigh relived, at least she knew everyone here was nice.

She headed to the staff restroom (after asking Don for directions of course) and changed in there.

She stood behind the bar like instructed and waited. She had served one customer before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Gabrielle, can I call you Gabs?"

Gabrielle nodded.

Nigel smiled charmingly.

"Can you take this to table seven please?", he asked, handing her a butterbeer and two firewhiskeys.

"Okay"

She made her way and put the drinks down.

"Two Firewhiskeys and a butterbeer, anyzing else?"

The three teenage boys at the table smiled at her, dazed and shook their heads.

She walked away and smiled at Grace who shot her two thumbs up.

I could get used to this job, she thought.

In the months that passed the cold started getting heavier and snow settled on the rooftops of the shops. One shop seemed to stand out, with kids of all ages peering through the glass at the new joke products displayed on the windows.

Inside the store a young man with 23 years if age hung up his magenta uniform coat and called to the back.

"George! I'm going on my lunch break!"

George Weasley came out of the door, carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Alright Dennis, can you bring me back a butterbeer please?"

Dennis nodded.

"Yeah alright"

He took his regular warm coat and opened the door, making the cold air hit his face and sending a shiver down his spine.

He walked through the snow keeping his head down, so that the snow wouldn't make his face too cold, all the way up the crooked street until he got to where he needed.

He threw open the door and stepped inside shaking the snow off his coat and hair and letting the warmness from the fire and the sound of people talking envelop him.

He walked over to the bar where Hannah was an took a seat.

"Hey Dennis, what can I get you today?", she asked.

"Hi Hannah, can I get two butterbeers? One to go please", he added, Hannah smiled and nodded, while he stood up, took a seat at one of the booths in the far side corner and took out a newspaper from his pocket.

He was interrupted midway through reading about the Ministry's new law about improving Elf's rights when something was placed before him.

He put the paper down and looked up.

"Two butterbeers, one to go, can I interest you in our lunch spezial?", a girl asked.

Dennis looked up at her and let his mouth drop slightly.

She looked about his age, strands of silvery hair that came down from her ponytail framed her face and her smile made him feel happy.

He had the sudden feeling that he knew her from somewhere, somewhere distant as if in another universe.

Maybe in a dream, he told himself but shook his head at the foolish thought.

Gabrielle stared at the man expectantly as he looked at her stunned. She started to feel self conscious and swayed a little putting a lock of hair behind her ear, this seemed to snap him back to life.

"Oh…er…no no…just the butterbeer thank you", he said, feeling his ears start to burn.

She smiled again and turned to leave.

Dennis didn't feel like letting her leave, he had the sudden urge to pull her back, to take her hand or to…to…

"Wait!", to do exactly that.

He grimaced as she turned around at his sudden outburst and raised an eyebrow.

"Yez?"

"Er, do I…do I know you?", he stumbled, wanting to kick himself for acting like a schoolboy.

She smiled warmly and cocked her head to the side.

"Per'aps it will 'elp if you tell me your name", she said, grinning and making Dennis chuckle, now feeling much better.

"I'm Dennis Creevey", he said.

"I'm Gabrielle Delacour"

Something clicked inside Dennis' head. The thick French accent, Delacour, she was only slightly younger than him…

"You're Fleur's sister, you got rescued from the lake, with Ron and Harry", he exclaimed.

She nodded.

So he had seen her and it did seem like another universe because he was just a kid then, and it was before the war, everything before the war seemed like another lifetime.

He suddenly took notice in that he was sitting while she stood, just because he had held her up.

"Sit…I mean can you?", Dennis asked.

Gabrielle nodded and walked the other way.

"'Annah? Can I take my lunch break now?", she asked Hannah who was at the bar. Hannah nodded and Gabrielle took off her apron.

She walked back and took a seat placing two more butterbeers in front of them now that Dennis' was almost empty.

Dennis smiled at her.

"So why am I sitting?", Gabrielle asked in a joking matter.

"Get to know you I guess", Dennis responded.

"Alright", she said suspiciously.

Dennis sigh.

"You're part Veela aren't you?", he asked.

Instantly he regretted it because Gabrielle looked hurt and mad at the same time.

"You asked me to zit because I'm part Veela?", she asked, flaring up.

"No! No no! I…I don't care that you're a Veela", he assured her.

Gabrielle calmed down a tad but still looked unbelievingly at him.

"So why am I sitting?", she asked again.

"Because…you seem nice, it's not just your looks, I mean you are beautiful, and if it counts as anything, I don't think it's you Veela genes that make you beautiful, because I think you're prettier than Fleur", Dennis said, being forced to spill what he had been thinking in fear of her gating mad at him.

Gabrielle's features softened.

Most guys found her sister prettier than her, she loved her but she usually was the one who was called the most beautiful between the two of them, Fleur was usually the one people compared her to.

"But that's not what made me want to talk to you, you have a good heart and you don't seem to care of your looks, and you seem funny", he finished, smiling at her.

She raised an eyebrow, smiling, most guys talked to her because of her appearance, being assured that at least one didn't have that reason made her trust him.

"'ow do you know?", she asked.

Dennis grinned seeing she wasn't mad.

"It's all in your eyes", he said winking.

"In my eyes?", she laughed.

"Yeah", Dennis smiled, "the eyes are the window to the soul", he said knowingly.

"Ok zen", she giggled more.

"You have a nice laugh by the way", he said, making a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Zank you", she said shyly.

"So Gabrielle, I don't know much about you, tell me your hobbies, what'd you like to do?"

Gabrielle though for a moment, them smiled.

"I like 'elping, kids mostly", she said.

"Helping with what?", he asked curiously.

With that she told him all about how she had started doing charity work after the war, donating clothes and money to the orphaned kids, even if she was only twelve.

Dennis listened intently, and made Gabrielle feel special, like what she did was amazing, like she was all the difference in those kids' lives, like she was the most important person right then.

They didn't finish talking, catching up and getting to know eachother until late at night when George went into the shop looking for Dennis and saw Hannah who pointed at the table where they were talking and smiled.

"Oi! Dennis! You can snog your girlfriend later! I have been waiting for my butterbeer!", George called smirking when both Dennis and Gabrielle blushed deeply and Hannah sent him a look.

"I'm so sorry 'Annah! I lost track of time!", Gabrielle stood up and picked up the mugs in a rush taking them to the bar and looking worriedly at Hannah.

"Don't worry about it Gabrielle, I know what it's like to be caught up talking", she smiled as if remembering something, then looked down at Alice in her arms and winked.

Gabrielle sigh as Dennis stood up and apologized to George who smirked and shook it off.

"I guess I'll be leaving then, now that I know a dragon hadn't eaten my employee", George said waving goodbye and disaparating.

"Yes me too, I expect you want to go 'ome 'annah", Gabrielle said, getting her stuff from the kitchen.

"Er yeah… sorry for holding her up Hannah", Dennis said.

Hannah shook her head and said goodbye to both of them who walked out the door together.

"It was nice talking to you Dennis, zank you for a good evening", Gabrielle said.

"Er…let me accompany you to your house, it's late and I don't think Fleur will appreciate you going alone", he said.

Gabrielle bit her lip and nodded.

They walked for a while before she extended her hand to him, he looked at it surprised and then at her smiling face.

"You don't plan we walk all ze way to my flat?"

Dennis chuckled and took her hand feeling his feet leave the ground and land again in seconds time.

"Zank you again Dennis, I 'ope to see you soon", she said, giving him a kiss on both cheeks, leaving him looking dazed while she walked into her flat.

He smiled dreamily and disaparated to his own flat.

Everyday during his lunch break Dennis would go to the Leakey, now keeping a closer watch on the time and everyday Gabrielle was waiting for him at their table with two glasses of butterbeer.

This went on for four months and Dennis became the person Gabrielle came to trust while in England.

On May when Weasley Wizard Weezes was full Dennis found himself unable to attend, but he found use of this delay because he had planned on doing something special for days but he didn't know how and that just gave him the perfect idea.

Gabrielle stood at the table waiting for Dennis. She looked around again and again feeling let down when she didn't see him come through the door and send her a goofy grin before going to sit next to her.

All she saw was a small boy, running at her, panting.

"Gabrielle Delacour?", he asked.

"Yez?"

"This is for you", he stuck out his hand.

She took the little box in and thanked the boy who ran back outside.

She creased her eyebrows and took a sip from her butterbeer.

Cautiously she opened the box and got out another box with a chocoball in it. She smiled and took out a note.

_Gabrielle,_

_Hey! Sorry for not being able to go today, I bet I missed a lot of new stories. I miss you of course, but I hope to see you tomorrow, by the way I sent you a note, don't throw away any of the ones I give you._

_;) _

_Dennis _

_P.S. I sent you a chocoball… I know you love them_.

Gabrielle smiled and took the second note from the box.

V

She turned the paper around, nothing, she shrugged and put the paper safely away.

She stood up and went back to the bar. She put her apron back on to continue working.

The next day she got another apology note, another sweet and E.

The same for the next few days a U, a X-, then a T.

Gabrielle didn't pay much attention to it and kept on putting them away in a safe box. The next week she got a U, an Ê, a T, a R, and a E.

For the next month she didn't see Dennis at all.

But she got more notes.

M, an A, P, an E, a T the next week.

And the next a I, T, E, A, and an M.

Gabrielle was starting to wonder sadly when she would see Denis again while she wiping down the bar the following Monday. What if something happened to him? What if this was one sick joke? What if it was a trap from still lurking Death Eaters? All those thoughts ran through her mind, making her Feel sick with worry when she got the other box. Hannah handed her the box, looking at her and smiling sympathetically.

She took it with a sigh and opened it.

_Sorry again. I'll see you very soon._

_Dennis _

And then

I

She stuffed it with the others.

That night she want home to her flat alone, without her Dennis who usually accompanied her. She had been feeling extremely lonely those past few weeks even if she had a lot of other friends and family. She climbed the three flights of stairs and stopped when she got to her flat.

Stuck on her door was a piece of parchment.

E?

Gabrielle slightly confused took it and graving the box she sat on the stairs.

Getting out all the notes she set them on the ground. She bit her lip when all the notes flew up into the air and stuck together like a puzzle.

_VEUX-TU_

_ÊTRE_

_MA_

_PETITE_

_AMIE?_

Gabrielle's heart swelled, she didn't know when or how Dennis had learned french but he sure knew it.

Gabrielle reached out for the letters and they folded in her hand so that she could fit them anywhere. Happily she opened the door, wanting to go straight to her owl to write back to Dennis.

She turned the knob and flung the door open to reveal a tall boy with mousy brown hair and a bouquet of Stylized Lilies (the native flower of France) in hand.

"Hey", he grinned.

Gabrielle stared at him in awe.

"I'm sorry for coming in here without permission, it was the only way I could see you with the busy work hours, it's a nice pla…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence however, because Gabrielle had rushed to him and flung her arms around his neck, slamming her lips on his.

His eyes widened before he smiled and closed his eyes, letting the moment take him over.

Gabrielle let the worry, the longing and everything she had felt slip into the kiss.

They parted unwillingly when the air in their lungs was not enough anymore and grinnd at eachother.

"Oui", Gabrielle said, making Dennis' mouth split into a grin.

"Guess I spelled it all right then?" He chuckled making Gabrielle giggle and nod, before putting her lips to his again.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I decided to write this because I read a few Fanfics and I thought they would be soooo cutteeee together!

Translation:

Veux-tu être ma petite amie = Will you be my girlfriend

Oui- yes


End file.
